


Worlds Apart (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Star Wars fan art [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Hippocampus!Obi-Wan, Unicorn!Satine, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Hippocampus!Obi meets Unicorn!Satine when they were young foals. Satine learning the pacifist way of the unicorns, and Obi-Wan being walked thru the forest by his mentor Nereus!Qui-Gon.(Note: Nereus is the water nymph lord, servant of Poseidon, father to the 50 sea goddess: the Nereides - responsible for saving those at sea)





	Worlds Apart (!Art)




End file.
